Green Goblin VS The Joker
Green Goblin vs. The Joker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by Big The Cat 10. It features Green Goblin from Marvel Comics and The Joker from DC Comics. Description Marvel Vs DC. These weird and super villains of Spiderman and Batman will finally fight in a DEATH BATTLE. Interlude Wiz: Villains, they have made the life of Heroes more tougher than anything. Boomstick: Some of these are funny, some are weird. ''' Wiz: Like Green Goblin, the scary Halloween Villain of Spiderman '''Boomstick: And The Joker, the funny clown. Wiz: I don't think The Joker is funny. Boomstick: Are you talking about the Enemy of Batman? The word 'Joker' really confusing. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Green Goblin Wiz: Norman Osborn was born the Young son of A failed business Man Amberson Osworn who abused Norman for his failings turning him into a quiet child Boomstick: Norman was traumatised when his father locked him in an basement night after night which terrified the young boy many years later Norman went to University ' Wiz: Gaining a Degree in Chemistry Norman teamed up with his professor Mendel Stromm And they used their money to found Oscorp industries Norman also married his girlfriend Emily had a son Harry '''Boomstick: However soon after Emily grew I'll and died this dealt a huge blow to Norman who became a work alcoholic barely making time for his son ' Wiz: However Stromm Was eventually arrested and Norman found Notes of a secret Formula that would make him Superpowerful he tested the notes but they were Unsuccessful but then after finding some more notes he prepared the chemicals '''Boomstick: However Harry tired of his Dad being a prick decided to be a prick himself and messed up the chemicals causing them to blow up in Norman's face the Business Man recovered surprisingly quickly and gained new ablites but was driven over to breaking point Wiz: Becoming Insane Norman Tried to send his colleagues out to defeat the new hero Spider-Man without much success so he created a Goblin suit out of his childhood nightmares and set about taking over organised crime Boomstick: Great job Harry your dad was being a prick to you but now he is being a prick to whole City awesome job right there! Wiz: Goblin was continually thwarted by Spider-Man becoming Arch-Enemies and eventually revealed his identity to The hero Stealing Spider-Man's girlfriend Gwen Stacey and having an affair with her Boomstick: Ok since she was just barely a college girl that is just creepy but what did Norman do next you may ask had threw Gwen off a bridge resulting in her death when her neck snapped This pissed off Spider-Man who battled Goblin but the Villian was impaled by his own glider Wiz: Osborn surivived his fight thanks to the Goblin Formula and joined a secret society controlling New York from the shadows and rising to Fight Spider-Man once again 'Boomstick: He even managed to control the Country using his resources but was defeated and imprisoned ' Wiz: Goblin continues to fight Spider-Man and will do what ever it takes to defeat his enemy 'Boomstick: He also had some strong ablites and equimpment ' The Joker DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat